Karabin automatyczny
Karabin automatyczny (lub Karabin szturmowy) – rodzaj broni strzeleckiej występujący w serii Call of Duty, łączący cechy pistoletów maszynowych i lekkich karabinów maszynowych. Opis Karabinem automatycznym określa się ręczną broń palną zdolną do prowadzenia ognia ciągłego. Może strzelać używając naboju karabinowego lub pośredniego. Cechuje się zasięgiem skutecznym nie przekraczającym 500 metrów. Pierwszy karabin automatyczny został wynaleziony w III Rzeszy w 1943 roku i nosił nazwę Sturmgewehr 44. W zamyśle miał on łączyć cechy powszechnych wtedy pistoletów maszynowych i karabinów samopowtarzalnych. Kolejnym ważnym kamieniem milowym w produkcji tego typu broni było wynalezienie w ZSRR Automatu Kałasznikowa krótko po wojnie. Obecnie każda armia świata ma na wyposażeniu karabiny szturmowe. Karabiny automatyczne występują w każdej części serii Call of Duty. Cechy Mówiąc, że karabin automatyczny jest pośrednikiem pomiędzy pistoletami maszynowymi a karabinami samopowtarzalnymi (półautomatycznymi) ma się na myśli broń, która: * strzela ogniem automatycznym (jednak współczesne karabiny mogą mieć przełączniki trybu ognia), * ma średnią pojemność magazynka (większą niż karabiny snajperskie, lecz mniejszą niż Lekkie karabiny maszynowe) * są mniej mobilne niż PM-y. W serii CoD przekłada się to na to, że postać sterowana przez gracza porusza się wolniej podczas celowania z karabinu niż z pistoletu maszynowego. * można do nich dołączyć różne specjalistyczne dodatki, takie jak granatniki czy strzelby podwieszane * ich naboje zadają średnie obrażenia i cechują się normalnym zasięgiem ** w przypadku założenia na karabin szturmowy tłumika zasięg i obrażenia karabinów automatycznych nie spadają tak drastycznie jak w przypadku np. snajperek. * mają średnią szybkostrzelność Patrząc na tę charakterystykę można dojść do wniosku, że AR-y są przeciętnym orężem. Łączą one jednak cechy PM-ów wraz z resztą typów broni eliminując przy tym ich wady. Lista karabinów szturmowych Gry z uniwersum II wojny światowej Gry takie jak Call of Duty, Call of Duty 2, Call of Duty 3, Call of Duty: World at War i Call of Duty: WWII posiadają tylko dwa karabiny szturmowe. Są nimi STG-44 oraz FG42. Obie są produkcji niemieckiej. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare i Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered W Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare oraz w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered występuje sześć karabinów automatycznych, a w zremasterowanej wersji dodano dwa kolejne, co było wynikiem aktualizacji. W obu tych grach za karabin szturmowy podaje się M14, co w rzeczywistości jest błędem, bo jest on karabinem samopowtarzalnym. Do karabinów szturmowych jak i do każdego innego typu broni można dołączyć tylko jeden dodatek. Dodatkami są różne celowniki optyczne, granatniki podlufowe czy tłumik. Wyjątkiem jest jedynie MP44, do którego nie można przyczepić żadnego dodatku. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 W wydanym dwa lata później Modern Warfare 2 liczba karabinów szturmowych zwiększyła się o 3. Ponadto zwiększyła się ilość dodatków, jakimi można modyfikować broń. Są to: Czujnik pulsu, Powiększone magazynki, Strzelba podwieszana czy też możliwość zastosowania pocisków pełnopłaszczowych. Istnieje też możliwość wyposażenia karabinu w dwa dodatki, jednak tylko wtedy, gdy gracz użyje atutu Gadżet. Call of Duty: Black Ops W Call of Duty: Black Ops występuje aż 11 karabinów automatycznych. Na poniższej liście nie ukazano M14, ponieważ jest on karabinem powtarzalnm, czego w grze nie przedstawiono. Należy zauważyć, że ze względu na okres, w jakim działa się fabuła Black Ops (lata 1961-1968) wiele występujących w niej broni jest błędem, dlatego w sekcji "uwagi" napisano kiedy dana broń weszła do produkcji. W tej części aby używać broń, po odblokowaniu jej należy ją zakupić za punkty CoD zdobywane w grze. Każdy karabin szturmowy kosztuje po punktów. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 W tej części serii Modern Warfare występuje dziewięć karabinów szturmowych. Twórcy za karabin automatyczny uznali też karabin wyborowy MK14, co jest błędne. Call of Duty: Black Ops II W tej części serii Call of Duty występuje aż 14 karabinów szturmowych. Jest to jednak spowodowane tym, że w kampania dla jednego gracza została poprowadzona dwoma osiami czasowymi - tą z lat 80 XX w. i tą z 2025 roku, więc w jednej grze można spotkać tradycyjne pukawki, jak i te nowoczesne z XXI wieku. Po raz pierwszy w serii pojawiły się też bronie, które nie występują w realnym świecie. Po raz pierwszy w grze z serii Call of Duty jako dodatek figuruje przełącznik trybu ognia. Dodatkowo, można dołączyć dwa ulepszacze do broni. Następną nowością jest istnienie broni, którą można zdobyć kupując DLC. Jest to Rozjemca i łączy on ze sobą cechy karabinów szturmowych i pistoletów maszynowych. W poniższej tabeli nie pojawił się M27, chociaż twórcy włączyli go do grupy karabinów szturmowych. W rzeczywistości jest on jednak lekkim karabinem maszynowym. Call of Duty: Ghosts W Call of Duty: Ghosts występuje 10 karabinów szturmowych. Pomimo tego, że fabuła gry odbywała się w dość odległej przyszłości (2027 rok), to wszystkie karabiny istnieją w realnym świecie. Wyjątkiem jest dostępny w DLC karabin Maverick. Podobnie jak w Black Ops II da się do nich dołączyć po dwa dodatki, a jednym z nich może być przełącznik trybu ognia. Zmiana zaszła też w systemie odblokowywania broni. Poszczególne karabiny nabywa się za tzw. punkty oddziału zdobywane w czasie rozgrywki Call of Duty: Modern Warfare W odsłonie Call of Duty: Modern Warfare pojawiło się 10 karabinów szturmowych. Fabuła gry jest osadzona w czasach współczesnych, jednakowoż większość broni jest w grze pod zmyśloną nazwą. Ich wygląd i działanie imituje prawdziwe karabiny. W grze pojawiło się kilka nowości. Poza przełącznikiem trybu ognia, bronie dostały znacznie więcej dodatków, które można zamontować. Niektóre karabiny posiadają indywidualne dodatki niemożliwe do zastosowania w innych. Poza tym bronie w grze używają różnych typów amunicji. Pomiędzy nimi mogą występować zasadnicze różnice, np. amunicja 5.56 NATO będzie zadawała mniejsze obrażenia od 7.62 oraz będzie przebijać cieńsze przeszkody, ponieważ ma mniejszy kaliber. Ponadto jeśli chodzi o system odblokowywania dodatków, jest on podobny do tego z MW3, mianowicie należy osiągnąć daną bronią odpowiedni poziom aby z niego skorzystać. Kategoria:Broń Kategoria:Do uzupełnienia